gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
MkayRose1
MkayRose1 is a berry interesting user. He often posts about his three mains, known to be Diddy Kong, Pink Villager, and Jigglypuff. He often has been proclaimed as one of, if not the nicest user on the board, and getting him upset is seen to be a mark of a user doing something wrong, or someone made a joke he didn't get. MkayRose1 is helpful in most of Michaeloll's alt, memoryman3, topics. He is always the first to post a warning to other users, notifying them that the topic is nothing more than an attempt to receive posts and rile others up. Thank you, MkayRose1. Sadly it actually doesn't help at all because people post anyway. He sometimes showed off screenshots from Animal Crossing: New Leaf on threads, interestingly two of his characters are based on their mains Diddy Kong and Pink Villager in which he seems to be a big fan of those two. He also shows a lot of support in the idea of Jigglypuff getting some gameplay buffs and support Wolf O'Donnell(who was one of his mains in Brawl) and Dixie Kong for Smash. He got Wolf back in Ultimate and he also got Isabelle as well. Though he didn't get Dixie he loves Smash Ultimate so much it didn't bring his spirit down, he's grateful that she was remembered as an enhanceable spirit, a spirit battle in the form of Isabelle, two online avatars and a Mii Hat. He doesn't like the echo idea since he believes she's capable of being unique or a highly diverse semi clone(like Wolf) and he was totally underwhelmed with how Daisy was represented as an echo. MkayRose1 isn't a fan of a certain "W" buzzword, had history of disliking characters like most of the Dead or Alive girls and such (though its mostly because he finds some of their character designs unappealing though not all type of these characters bother him since he's a fan of Bayonetta, he might have said a lot of mean things about Palutena and Shantae but he actually likes them it's just that their perverse fans annoyed him in the past). He's not too fond of lewd images or comments and he seems to really dislike Baby Daisy or Baby Rosalina(though he's fine towards their older forms) however he likes almost the entire Smash's line up of playable characters and he's pretty tolerant towards many new ideas that's mentioned to him. MkayRose1 wasn't too keen on the idea of adding more F.E. characters (for obvious reasons though it's to note that he likes all the Smash F.E.characters) but shows positive thoughts towards just about anything else that hasn't gotten as much representation in Smash. : Trivia *He loves stuff that's berry cute. *He loves western animation but despises My Little Pony. *He thinks Wendy O. Koopa is cute. *He ironically prefers male Corrin. *He likes some gory games like Mortal Kombat and Unreal Tournament. *He used to use the term sugary as an opposite form of salty. Category:Users Category:Pretty Cool Guy Category:Dixie Kong Supporters Category:Mature Users Category:Wolf Supporters Category:'MURICANS